td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Loner, was a camper on Total Drama Island and was placed on the Screaming Gophers. She went on to win Total Drama Island. She was a cast member on Total Drama Action and was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd. She believes strongly in karma, and is also a huge fan of horror movies. Total Drama Island When Gwen arrives in Not So Happy Campers, she is already very disappointed, and even a little angry, at the location of the island. Gwen seems to be a bit displeased by many things, such as Geoff's happy attitude towards everything and Cody trying to flirt with her. She is placed on the Screaming Gophers. Gwen immediately makes enemies with Heather, when she pushes and addresses her as "weird goth girl." During the challenge, she jumped and landed in the safe zone. Unfortunately, her team lost and was sent to elimination. She did however, receive a marshmallow, meaning she was safe. In The Big Sleep, Gwen was first seen sitting on the docks, swooning over a guitar playing Trent. The next morning, while heading towards the next challenge, she tries to talk to Trent about her favorite movies, but Cody interrupts them, several times, much to her annoyance. During the Awake-a-thon, Gwen, along with Trent and Heather are the last remaining Screaming Gophers members to be awake. When the remaining campers got a potty break, her and Trent stay to have alone time, but end up falling a sleep. In DodgeBrawl, Gwen plays in the first round, where she high-fives LeShawna, but she quickly gets eliminated, along with Trent. In round three, she is saved by Cody who blocks the ball, but she gets eliminated agian. In Chill and Hunt, Gwen and Trent enjoy a picnic, until Cody interrupts them with a joke. Heather also ruins it, kicking the basket over. This causes Gwen to kick her in the knee and walk off. Before the elimination ceremony, Gwen and Trent rally to vote off Cody. They succeed and when Cody waves goodbye to Gwen, she feels a little bad. This episode marks the beginning of Gwen's long, complicated rivalry with Heather. In Not Quite Famous, Gwen spends most of the time by either by herself or with Trent, not wanting to join her team on auditioning for the talent show. That night, Gwen is shocked to find out that Heather had stolen her diary and read it out loud to the entire viewing audience that she had a crush on Trent. Embarrassed, Gwen quickly run away. Gwen refuses to let Heather gets away with her actions. Due to the fans liking her, she wins the safe badge, meaning she was safe next time the Screaming Gophers lose. During the challenge, in The Sucky Outdoors, Gwen falls asleep close to Trent. The next morning, she wakes up smiling at him. Trent begins screaming due to Katie scaring him, which promotes Gwen to scream. ]]In Phobia Factor, Gwen admits her fear of being buried alive, due to her claustrophobia. For her part of the challenge, she has to be buried alive for five minutes. To help her out, Trent tries to talk to her via a walkie-talkie, but quits after the three minute mark. At the elimination ceremony, she's in the bottom two, but is safe due to the safe badge. Things start to heat up between her and Trent in Up the Creek, when Gwen receives a letter from "Trent" saying its over and he doesn't want to talk to her anymore. LeShawna tries to comfort her, but it doesn't work. When racing out to the canoe she trips and lands in Trent's boat after getting out of Heather's. At Boney Island, Gwen is working slow, picking up sticks. After winning, Gwen just walks off silently. In Paintball Deer Hunt, Chef slaps down some gruel on Gwen's plate, saying she needs more "meat" on her bones. She sits down at the Screaming Gophers table, before freaking out and throwing her plate down on the ground. LeShawna asks her what is wrong, but Gwen ignores her, to yell at Heather. In the challenge, Gwen is assigned to be a deer. During the challenge LeShawna asks her what happened to her and Trent, but Gwen still doesn't answer. She disconnects with LeShawna to be by herself and crotches next to a tree. Eva notices she's crying and sits down with her. Gwen tells Eva she was hurt by Trent, with Eva saying she was hurt by Duncan. The two share a moment of silence, until Eva shoots her eliminating her from the challenge. Gwen is first seen in, Trusting Issues walking into the mess hall with the other remaining campers. After Chris announces the challenge, Gwen walks out and Trent finally has the nerve to walk up to her. When he asks what is with her, Gwen's slams the note on his chest and walks away. During the last round, Gwen loses it for the Screaming Gophers, when Beth shot the apple off Harold's head first. Trent tries to get Gwen's attention, but she doesn't listen. Throughout No Pain, No Game, she's mostly quiet. She is eliminated in round three and doesn't get past the second round in the eating challenge. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Gwen spends most of her time at Playa Des Losers hanging out with Trent. Total Drama Action Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Gwen is confirmed to have dyed hair, with her real hair being brown. **She and Duncan are the only contestants to have dyed hair. Competition *Gwen was part of the Geoffrey Alliance, along with Geoff, Eva, and Tyler. *Every time Gwen won individual immunity, some one else won it with her. *Gwen was the first winner in the series. *Gwen appeared in all episodes of a season along with, Tyler and Heather. Miscellaneous *Gwen has an interest in art and astronomy. *According to the Facebook, Gwen's favorite movie genre is horror. Gallery See Also Category:Females